Who is This?
by hitntr01
Summary: My mouth was over it, about to bite. This smell was calling me, but I couldn't do it. Every smell in it yelled 'mate' except I was sure I had not had a mate yet. Not only that but it was human, humans can't be mates. "Edward?" It knew my name.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Who is this?_

I was on the hunt of a deer. Not the best tasting of the animal species and it never put up a great fight, but it was something. I was chasing down the animal and was about to kill it when I smelt something, it wasn't spilled blood but it appealed more to me than this animal. Without a second of hesitation, I was off running toward the smell. I could hear someone in the background yelling, "Stop." But I didn't listen, this smell was intriguing.

I stopped up in a tree, looking down at an unsuspecting female. It looked exhausted as it sat down on a log.

I jumped off from the tree and waited until it had its back to me, then I tackled it down. My mouth was over its neck, about to bite down when I couldn't will myself to do it. The human stopped breathing for a short bit of time but that wasn't what got me.

It was the smell.

This smell threw me off. It was calling me but at the same time, it was screaming that it meant something more to me. I snorted then took in another breath, what was this creature to me?

Every smell in it yelled 'mate' except I was sure I had not had a mate yet. Not only that but it was human, humans can't be mates.

"Edward?" it knew my name.

I growled looking at it, what was this? I sniffed more at it; it called me but no longer in a way that said, 'eat me.'

I was still on top of it trying to figure this thing out when I heard others coming through the woods. Two females and three males- all vampires. I growled at them, how dare they come near my prey.

"Bella." A shorter female yelled out.

Bella? Why did that name sound familiar? Was that my prey's name? It wasn't much for prey if I couldn't will myself to eat it and instead see it more as a mate. This was ridiculous, I don't have a mate. I would know if I had a mate but this human reminded me so much of one…should I force it to become a vampire? Then it could be my mate.

I heard someone thinking of attacking me; I saw in their mind a picture or plan of me being tackled over and hopes that another would take the girl that I was protecting. I turned toward the big bulky one, he was the one thinking it, I arched my back ready for him to attack.

"Emmett stop thinking of attacking." One of the other males whispered. He gave orders, so I recognized him as the leader. Then the thought came to me, take out the leader and the rest will go out easily. I turned my focus on the other male.

The third male turned to the leader, "he is confused Carlisle."

"Confused on what?" The leader asked.

"I assume that it is because he is running off of his instincts. He is still in the blood lust state of mind but I think he may see Bella more as a mate. I think he also sees her as food because she is only human. It's confusing him." How could he possibly know anything about me?

The leader walked a few steps toward me, I growled as I forced the girl that was under me to move back.

"What's going on?" she asked as I forced her to come with me, I never took my eyes off the leader.

I growled at her for speaking at such a troubling time.

"It's okay Bella." The man was coming toward me, "Edward." He whispered walking closer to me.

I backed up even more, forcing the girl to come with me.

The girl let out an 'hmph' as I smelt the blood ooze to a spot. I didn't look back, this was dangerous, she was hurt and there were other vampires around. I kept staring at the approaching vampire, the leader of the coven.

"Edward, it's me Carlisle. You recognize me right?" I growled. "You are part of this coven."

I glared at him.

"Edward, let me see the girl. I promise I won't hurt her." He came closer to me.

I growled even more, I tried to scare him off. I was about to run, I had to do something to keep them away from this creature.

"Carlisle, stop." The short female said behind him. "You are going to make him run away. He will take Bella with him. She will get hurt badly."

The girl behind me let out a gasp. How dare that woman scare her.

The man nodded and backed away. I loosened my hold from wanting to run. I still watched them carefully.

Two of the men disappeared. I couldn't see them anymore. I could hear their thoughts in the woods, thinking of something that was miniscule to what I was thinking of. I went back to sniffing the girl, still keeping an eye on the coven, nearby. Why weren't they leaving?

"Edward, listen to Carlisle." The girl said. I kept looking down at her, who and what was she to me? She kept still on the ground, afraid to move.

I stared her in the eyes as she looked me in the eyes. "No!" I yelled punching the ground next to her face. She flinched away but my other hand kept her from going far.

The man that was once coming closer backed up even more, "Bella, don't look him in the eyes. He is running on instincts. Normally vampires don't like to be looked in the eyes."

That proves she wasn't my mate. If she was then she would already know about me.

"Anything else I should know?" she asked hesitantly. She looked away from me. I turned to the man who was coming toward us once again.

"Just stay still. I am going to try a different approach." He whispered, "Edward, Bella is your mate." He said softly.

I looked at him, stared him in the eyes. A way to assert my role in this coven. He didn't look away. My growls increased, I had to assert myself as higher in this coven if I planned on telling him to leave.

"She means the world to you." He said putting a hand out toward me.

I quickly picked the girl up in my arms, not thinking of being soft. She screamed in the process. Did I hurt her? "Get away." I growled out. _Must protect prey. Must protect mate._ Both kept running through my head.

"I promise I won't hurt her. I just want to make sure she is okay." He said.

I held onto the girl tightly, wrapping my arms as tight as I could around her waist.

"She can't breath Edward." He said. "Loosen your grip and I will back away. Allow her to stand on her own and I will leave." He was looking around as if to look for the others in the coven, the others had left. It was just him and I.

I looked at the girl in my arms then back at the man.

"All you have to do is let her stand on her own and I will leave. You got that?" He kept looking me in the eyes, then he spoke to the girl still not taking his eyes off mine, "Bella stay where you are when he loosens his grip, don't run. If you run, it will only cause him to want to hunt you. Alright?"

She nodded. I smelt salty water, she must have been crying. What was she afraid of? I would protect her.

"Alright Edward, she won't move and I will leave." It sounded like he was talking to a child.

I didn't want to take a chance of him killing her but I felt more of a threat by him staying here. I made a hard decision and nodded my head. I gently loosened my grip on the girl. She took in a deep breath as I unwrapped my arms from around her waist. I made sure to keep my eyes on the man.

"Now allow her to stand, and I will leave." He muttered as a way to reassure what I was doing was what he wanted.

I pushed her up, trying to force her to stand. She stumbled a little from my forceful shove, I growled.

"Be careful with her." The man said. I glared at him. "Just help her stand up carefully." He said still keeping his distance.

The girl was finally standing, she was shaking but she was standing. Then I looked at the man, "Now go." I growled, ready to attack him if he attacked my mate.

All I heard was him say, "Do it now."

The two males that were gone came running out I was able to push one away but the other maneuvered around me held me tight. I growled in frustration, it was a trap. The females came out and slowly walked over to us.

I was trying to push the two males off but it was to no avail. The man that was talking to me came up to my mate, "Are you okay Bella?" he asked looking her over.

I growled as he touched her. He couldn't touch my mate. What if he hurt her?

"Rosalie, Alice and Esme keep an eye on Bella." He turned to us. "Emmett, Jasper follow me."

The two males that were holding me turned around and started to walk through the woods. I growled in frustration trying to break loose.

"Sheesh man, calm down." The bigger one said.

Once we were out of view and I could no longer smell the girl, they stood with me in their arms. I seethed with anger at them; they took me away from my mate.

"What do we do now?" The bigger one that was holding me asked. I still thrashed in his arms trying to break loose.

"We wait. I will go back and check on Bella and see what made her come out here." The leader said walking back in the direction we came from.

Finally, after I don't know how long, my thoughts were clearing up, I didn't have a mate. The girl wasn't just any girl, she was my Bella. I started to feel guilty as the day's memory rushed toward me. I was still held by Emmett and the other two were looking bored while sitting in the grass.

Jasper looked up at me then to Emmett, "You can let him go, he's back."

Emmett let go of me as I stumbled forward. He had a huge grasp on me.

"Did I hurt her?"

Carlisle nodded, "She sustained a broken rib, a sprained arm, a few cuts but that's it."

"That's it? I hurt her." I couldn't believe it. Today just proved that I was a monster.

"It could have been worse. At least you didn't recognize her as prey."

"But I hurt her."

"Actually" Jasper said stepping in, "You didn't mean to."

"I didn't mean to? That is suppose to make me feel better? Oh yay! I didn't mean to hurt my only love, how do you put in for the fact that I did? I hurt her."

Jasper put his hands on Edward's shoulders, "Listen to me. You didn't mean to hurt her. What you did was what we think of when we think our mates are in trouble. We can't help but be protective and overbearing. When another coven comes near any of us, our first reactions are to keep our mates safe. You were doing what we all think about on a normal basis. You for some reason was just able to hold it off until now."

"Not to the same coven."

"You weren't in your right mind. If Bella where a vampire, she would have been able to tell and she would have been able to keep you in check. But she is human, she can't. The same thing could have happened if Bella was the vampire and you were the human."

"What was she doing out here?"

Carlisle stood from his spot, looking angry, "Apparently, there was a school hiking trip that none of you guys chose to hear about. Bella chose to go at the last second because we were going on a family hunt. She figured we wouldn't be hunting in the same area, she figured that one of you would have heard about it. Alice and Rosalie was able to talk the rest of the children there into letting her stay with us. It was hard, the teachers almost didn't allow it, I had to have Jasper come back with me to talk to the teacher. He was able to make the teacher feel at ease about it."

Everyone looked away from Carlisle, they knew it was their responsibility to make sure the school is safe.

Carlisle broke the silence, "So, why weren't you guys paying attention to the school bulletins? That could have been any of your class mates. That could have been in front of the whole class if she didn't decide to take a break."

"Sorry." They all said.

Carlisle sighed, knowing that Edward was beating himself up enough about this, "Let's go back. Bella is talking with the girls on what happened."

I nodded as we walked back. We got to a clearing where Bella turned around to look at us. She smiled while waving her good arm. She had a makeshift sling on the other arm. "Your arm." I said.

"It's not that bad. Carlisle said I just need a sling for a few days." She said. "You feeling better?"

"No, I can't live knowing that I hurt you."

"It's fine. They explained everything to me."

"That doesn't make up for it."

"No, it does. Edward, don't you see what you did today?" she asked.

He shook his head confused.

Bella laughed, "You were first attacking me for food. I thought you were going to end my life when your mouth was right over my neck. But you didn't kill me to eat. You just wanted to protect me, I only got hurt because I am human and your side that was protecting me would be used to protecting another vampire like Alice or Rosalie."

Everyone nodded.

"You were just fine. No beating yourself up over it. Besides, you saved me from another minute with Mike." She gave me a small hug.

I smiled at that last part. "Thank you Bella. You always know how to make me feel better." I said.

"Well." Emmett said getting up. "If you guys don't mind, the bear attacks are on the rise out here and I'm the only one who can keep them in line."

Everyone laughed.

Carlisle walked up to Edward and Bella. "I will take Bella home. Edward go hunt some more with the family. Your eyes are blacker than when you started."

I was about to protest when I could hear everyone's thoughts. It was true, my eyes were horrible. "Alright."

"And you guys need to find a different hunting area for today. We don't need a part two for today." Carlisle said. "Come on Bella, I will take you home now."

Bella nodded, "See you later Edward."

"See you."

And that was the reason why I never wanted her to see me hunt. I told her it was too dangerous. I turned around as we talked about a spot we should go too. When we picked a spot and arrived, I automatically picked up the smell of a mountain lion. Finally, a chance to relieve some anger.

This hunt was going to be a good hunt.

_**I thought of this because the book was saying that vampires are primitive when they are newborns and that made me start to wonder if they go back to their primitive ways whenever they hunt, hints why they have to make sure they don't hunt anywhere near a person. I first planned this to be Bella POV but I turned it into Edward's POV because I felt like you could get the full picture and know why he was doing it.**_

_**Please let me know what you thought of this!**_


	2. No Longer a Oneshot

Question on how to continue

Hey Guys,

Please don't be angry at me, I hate when authors put up a question as a chapter (and I have never done this before) but I have good news and bad news on this story. The good news is I decided to write more chapters on this story and take it out of being an oneshot to being a story. I have been getting quite a few people asking me to do so. The bad news is I don't know how to go about this. Normally when I put up a story, I have the end already played out in my head and I work my way to that point. For this, I am debating between three things.

1) I can either rewrite this same oneshot from different perspectives

2) I could just continue the story from here and we can see where I can go with it.

3) I was thinking of having different events where something like this happens in different ways.

I keep changing my ideas on what should happen so I want your opinion on it. I mean after all you are the one who is reading it. Sorry again for writing this as a separate chapter but I can't really put it at the end of my next chapter if I don't know which way I want to take it.

Also, my next chapter won't be out for two weeks or so. I am bringing my computer in to get fixed- the fan is dead so I have to use it for a short amount of time. While in the shop, I am getting it checked on for any other problems before my warranty goes up.

Thank you guys for your lovely reviews! Reviews like what I received are the reason why I chose to continue this story.

~Hitntr


	3. Suspended

Title: Who is this?

Chapter 2: Suspended

Monday came and my family was getting worried for me. I had eaten more than anyone else and yet my eyes still seemed dark in color. They refused to let me see Bella Sunday night in fear that I would hurt her. Alice went over to explain to her why I wasn't going to be there.

This was getting ridiculous, I was fine.

"Edward, why don't you stay home from school? You can go hunt some deer around here." Esme said. She didn't like when we pushed ourselves, I am sure it has a lot to do from when she was a school teacher and decided that she could go one more day without hunting. Lets just say we had to move that day.

"Esme, I'm fine. I feel so engorged right now that I couldn't possibly think of eating a human." It was true, I couldn't stop at just one animal. I had gone through quite a few, well more than the usual amount. Not to mention that the family started making me eat more close to the end because my eyes weren't changing color.

I looked into the mirror, they were so dark.

"Don't worry about him, I already saw today and nothing happens at all." Alice said coming up behind me with her book bag on. "Now let's go! I can't wait to see Bella again! I am writing my name on her cast! I even have the best quote to write on it!" Alice pranced outside, followed by Emmett and Jasper.

The cast- a trophy for Bella to prove why she shouldn't hang around us. It turned out her wrist was broken worse than Carlisle had first thought. I was starting to suspect that he knew from the beginning that she had a broken wrist but said it was just sprained so that I would go back to hunting.

Esme sighed looking at the clock, "Rosalie don't make them late."

Rosalie came down the stairs looking angry. She was making sure her hair was 'perfect.'

"I was coming." She sighed, grabbing her bag at the bottom of the stairs.

"Come on sis." I said trying to antagonize her. "You don't want to be late for school."

She was about to speak when Esme started tapping her foot, "Get to school now." She said. We were already five minutes late.

"Come on no need to be late. Perfection waits for no one." I said to Rosalie grabbing my keys.

'_Go jump off a cliff.' _Rosalie thought as I walked out behind her closing the door.

"It wouldn't hurt me at all." I said earning a smack from Rosalie.

We walked toward my Volvo, seeing Emmett and Jasper fight for the front seat. "It's Jasper's turn this time." I said to them, answering their thoughts.

"I win!" Jasper said opening the door and sliding in.

I shook my head as everyone else piled in, we were off. I had to go faster than normal. Sure enough, I got there right on time. Bella was leaning against her truck as we came up. She smiled coming toward us.

Rosalie got out of the car, slamming it shut on Emmett. Emmett opened it up without any mention of it, not wanting to antagonize Rosalie. She walked by Bella without a hello. Emmett followed right behind, "Hope you are feeling better today!" he said before following her into the school.

Alice ran up to Bella, "Can I write on your cast?" she asked excitedly.

"Sure, how about during third period? We are going to be late for school." Bella said, the bell was about to ring.

"Alright, but I want to be the first!" Alice said to her.

Bella laughed, showing her the cast, "Charlie beat you to it this morning."

"Fine, I will let it slip because he is your father. Edward, don't even think of signing it before I do!" She walked off.

Jasper followed her, "Bye Bella." Bella waved to him, they never talked much.

"Come on, let's go to class." I put an arm around her shoulder. "How was Alice when she stayed at your house last night?"

"Alright, she kept wanting to talk and then she started to complain that I never wore the night gown she got me."

"I will have a talk with her." I joked.

Bella smiled, "So you are feeling better? Alice said they were worried about you."

"I'm fine." I really was, I didn't have one want to attack Bella right now.

"So I will see you in fourth period?" Bella asked me as we had to separate to go into different classes.

"You can bet on that." I kissed her forehead as we separated. I had to admit the smell all around me once inside was alluring today, more than normal. I shook it off.

The first two periods went by easily. Then third period came around.

It was now time for gym.

Emmett, Jasper and I had the same gym class. We tried to always make sure all the males had the same gym class and all females had the same class. However Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice could never have the same class together. We learned our lesson when Alice accidentally got hit with a volley ball and Jasper practically gave us away and almost killed the kid that did it.

After that, we had it where males and females were in separate gym classes. Gym was the hardest of all the subjects for us. Not because of the physical workout but because it was a place where we had to hold back our strength, look like we were getting tired and on top of all this, we had to hold back the want to kill others that were sweating and had their heart racing.

The rain hadn't stopped pouring which meant that we were inside for the day, unlike the drizzling days when we are outside. This was the hardest. Tons of humans in a small enclosed area and to top it off, today was the practice for that stupid one mile run.

If only they knew how fast I could run a mile.

"You up for it?" Emmett asked. "I'm going in for second place." He said.

We never allowed ourselves to all get the best so we would always change it up and decide ahead of time who will get what.

"Fourth!" Jasper announced. He always liked fourth, right out of the top three but still beating out the rest.

"I will get seventh." I told him.

"You pansy. Seventh is so far back." Emmett said. "My Rose will probably do better than that."

I chuckled, "We will have a race when we get home." I told him as I pushed him to the side.

The gym teacher then got everyone's attention, "Alright everyone, you must complete the mile in nine minutes in order to pass. So today is practice." Emmett was ready, him and a jock were always going for the top spot. Emmett loved to play with the jock and make him think he was going to win and then come up behind him and take the spot.

I stood farther in the back. Jasper was with me, he would speed up later.

"Time starts…now." The gym coach said as we all took off. Jasper and I ran side by side at the beginning.

'_Too easy.'_ Jasper thought to me.

"Tell me about it." I whispered.

'_See you at the finish line?'_

I nodded.

He sped up to get to his spot.

I chuckled as I kept my pace, I was behind two girls and five guys, including Jasper and Emmett. The girl in front of me tripped and for a split second I was about to jump at her but stopped myself in time, I shook my head.

That was so weird.

I forced myself to breath normally as I passed the girl. Jasper must have noticed my spike in emotions because he turned around to look at me. _'Everything okay?' _He thought.

I nodded my head.

I was passing the coach, "Come on Cullen, you aren't breaking a sweat." The coach said to me. He was also the track coach and would constantly try to get us three on the team. It was mainly Emmett though because Emmett always got in the top three of anything he did while Jasper and I would trade spots.

I realized that I hadn't been forcing myself to look like I was breathing heavily. I started to do it and then the smell of the humans all around me hit me and I had to force myself to breath normally again. I had to shake my head again; this was really getting to me.

Jasper looked back at me again, _'Seriously man, go take a break.'_ He thought to me.

I nodded, I stopped over at the coach, "May I go get a drink of water?" I asked him.

"Sure Cullen but be quick." The coach said pointing to the hall.

I walked out to the hall and stood there, trying to clear my head. The coach peered through the doors meaning I had to pretend like I was actually going to get water. I went over to the water fountain and bent down. Pretending to drink from the fountain. I grabbed some water in my hand, and placed it on my face to make it look like I was sweating. I still stood out in the hall for sometime.

The coach came out into the hall, "Cullen, no playing out here. Get back in there if you are fine."

"Of course." I said to him, going back into the gym. The smell hit me immediately.

Jasper was watching me, Emmett never even noticed. He was too busy playing with the jock.

'_You sure you're okay?'_ Jasper was staring at me as he allowed a kid to pass him.

I nodded as I started to run again. I had to force myself to swallow as venom was starting to flow into my mouth. I looked around at everyone then tried to clear my head. What was going on? I had been in plenty of gym classes and had never been this distracted before.

Jasper slowed down and started jogging next to me. "Tell the coach you have asthma, I'm not liking the emotions you are putting off right now. He already thinks I have asthma so he will believe it if you say you do. Asthma is, after all, an environmental problem not a heritable one."

"I am fine." I said.

"Seriously, do it for your family." Jasper said.

"I told you I am fine." I growled out.

The boy's shoelace in front of me was loose as it dangled around his feet. The kid seemed hesitant to stop and tie it, making him lose his spot, or keep going. I watched as he kept running with it like that. I could count each bead of sweat running down his neck. A growl started to form in my throat.

Everything happened at once after that.

I could hear Alice from somewhere in the school yell, "No!"

I started to lunge toward the unsuspecting boy when Jasper grabbed my arm and pulled me into a three sixty, making me hit into the wall. The wall started to crumble from my impact. I growled even louder, now angry at this vampire for taking me away from my prey.

"Cullen, Hale what are you two doing?" A human yelled.

I growled, about to attack the human when the vampire that had grabbed me to begin with knocked me back into the wall. I stumbled for a bit, then a bigger vampire came at me. He quickly grabbed me back from attacking the vampire that attacked me. "Let go." I growled.

"Dude calm down." The big one said to me.

All of the humans around the gym were now circling us yelling "Fight, fight, fight." Repeatedly.

I kept trying to attack the vampire that had taken me away from my prey.

A larger human came over looking angry, "Cullen, Hale to the principle's office."

"Which Cullen?" The bulky one holding me asked.

He looked angry as I tried to attack him, "Both." He yelled. He looked right at me then the other vampire that had attacked me, "You two should know better than to fight in school. You will be lucky if they don't expel you because I am going to try as hard as possible to get you guys expelled." He turned to the bulky one, "You seem to be able to keep your brothers at bay, should I have another student go with you just in case?"

"No sir that won't be necessary."

The bulky one dragged me out into the hall followed by the other looking ashamed. I tried to attack the man one more time as we passed by, but to no avail.

"We are in so much trouble now." The bulky one said. Once the humans were out of sight, he pushed me into the wall, closing the airway to my lungs. I couldn't smell anything. I tried to push him away but he kept a rough grip on me. "Jasper, what made him flip?" he asked as I glared at them.

"I don't know. I noticed him having trouble to begin with. He almost lunged at a girl that tripped but he regained himself. I told him to take a break but he insisted that he was fine." The other said.

Finally my head was clearing up, Alice was coming down the hall. She had Bella stand at the end of the hall and wait for the okay for her to join us.

"Edward?" Alice said.

"I don't know what got into him. Jasper kept him from killing a human. One second delay and it would have been us trying to get rid of tons of evidence." Emmett said.

"I'm fine now." I was able to let out as Emmett dropped me from his grasp.

Alice shook her head, "Edward, it's normally Jasper we have to worry about but I am starting to wonder." She walked off, having Bella come with her. They both must have had to excuse themselves. Bella looked over at me sympathetically as Alice told her what happened then the two walked toward their class.

"Come on." Jasper said. "Let's go find out how long we are suspended for this one."

Emmett laughed, "If you're lucky, maybe they will expel you guys!"

"What about you?" I asked.

"They won't expel me. I stopped the fight. Plus I'm too cute." He said wrapping an arm around me.

He had a point, the female principle had a crush on Emmett as soon as she put her eyes on him.

Carlisle came into the office looking down at the three of us sitting in the office chair. _'There better be a good reason for this.'_

I looked away knowing that I, as his eldest, should have had the best self control.

The principle walked into the back room as she told him what the gym coach had told her. Carlisle was able to put everything together alone. They were negotiating what to do.

Carlisle came back out; I looked away knowing that he wasn't pleased with me. The principle came out behind him; she looked at the three of us. "Emmett, go back to class." He nodded, I hand him my car keys, and then he left quickly. None of us wanted to face Carlisle's wrath.

"I have talked to your principle." Carlisle started. "Jasper, you will be suspended for the rest of the week and Edward, you will be suspended for two weeks. We will talk about this more when we get home. Come on."

The two of use followed him, not saying a word. When we reached his Mercedes, I allowed Jasper to have the front seat but he refused, making us both sit in the back.

'_He's really angry.' _Jasper thought to me. I nodded.

Carlisle sat in the drivers seat looking out the windshield, not saying anything.

I decided I better talk, "Look Carlisle, I'm sorry. I don't know…"

He cut me off, "Edward, I tried to pass off the last one as an accident because you were hunting. But this time, I don't know." He looked in his rearview mirror right at me. "You are lucky that Jasper was right there."

"I'm really sorry. I don't know what got over me. I was running and then it all just happened so fast." I said.

Carlisle sighed as he started his car up. Jasper and I kept silent the whole way home. When he parked the car at our house he looked in his rearview mirror at us, "Jasper go take a break."

We all knew what that meant; we said it to him knowing that he can feel all of our emotions. We all knew that Jasper had to have a break from everyone once in a while- including Alice.

Jasper nodded and got out of the car walking toward the wood line. _'Hope it's not to bad.' _He thought to me as he walked into the woods.

I sighed, already hearing Carlisle's thoughts in his head. "Edward to my study." He said.

I growled. "This makes no sense. Jasper has almost let us get found out many times, I slip up once and I get in trouble?" I was practically yelling.

"Go now. I will be up there in a bit." He said back.

I got out of the car, slamming the door. I practically ripped the front door of the house open as Esme quickly came to the door, "Edward what are you doing home so early?" She asked.

I didn't respond, I walked past her and walked upstairs to Carlisle's study. Carlisle was telling her what happened before coming up to the study. I was glaring out one of the windows.

"Edward what got into you?" He asked me as he gently closed the door.

I turned around, "What got into me? You won't listen to one thing I say."

"I'm listening, what I don't get is why you almost attacked a kid today. We had just gone hunting."

"We are allowed mistakes once in a while." I told him.

"Yes, but not ones that will get us found out. The Volturi have been nice to us so far, they have given us so much leeway, but you keep trying to destroy it."

"You know the only reason they have done that is because you are good friends with their leader." I yelled back.

"It doesn't matter why they are doing this. What matters is we keep on living by their rules."

I slammed my fist into his desk. "I don't want to live by their rules anymore. I'm tired of this."

"Calm down now." Carlisle ordered, going from his pacifist tone of voice to a more angrier tone.

I sneered at him, "I am tired of orders. Jasper gets it easy, he tries to attack and we move. Emmett gets it easy, he breaks a door off its hinge at a school and we just buy a new door and new text books for the school. But me? I have to be the perfect child, I have to never make any mistakes. I have to have perfect self control all the time."

Carlisle shook his head, "That's not true. You broke the biggest rule out of all of us."

"By what?"

"By bringing Bella into all this. We are all trying to stand behind you, knowing that at any moment we could be killed by the Volturi. It's hard knowing that our family is in danger and it's just for you to be happy."

"So I'm the reason we are in this? You are going to blame Bella for this?" I asked.

Carlisle shook his head, "No, I'm not blaming you or Bella, I am just saying that we are all in this together. Just try to figure this out, we will talk more about it later."

I left his study quickly and went straight for my room, I closed my door and sat on my couch. I couldn't see Bella anymore until I can figure out the reason for everything. It may have only happened twice but I didn't know why. I had to figure this out.

My phone let out a shrill noise as I looked at it, the number lit up as Bellas. I pressed ignore and rolled on my back. This was going to be long if I can't find the reason soon.

I turned my phone off when it rang a second time from Bella, "I won't see you until I know what's wrong." I whispered.

_**What do you guys think? I decided to keep going! I got a lot of reviews for this story with different ideas. Kathryn2689 actually got me into thinking of a different story I started a year ago. So I am twisting my oneshot with my other story. Which means I will be taking a story that I had originally wrote in third person and trying to make it first person…from Edward's POV. This will be difficult but I think I can do it. I have somewhat of an ending already so I am kinda happy now. As opposed to before where I had no clue where I was going to go with this!**_

_**Well I did my part and put out another chapter, now please do your part and REVIEW! I need to know what you thought of this story!**_


	4. The Jungle

_Title: Who is This?_

_Chapter 3: The Jungle_

I heard Esme and Jasper working on the newest edition to our house. It seemed like this house was expanding in size every month. I wasn't much into the whole woodworking scene so I chose to not help.

Esme walked into the living room where I was laying on the couch with my eyes closed, I was still upset about what I did several days ago. That Monday was something I thought I would never do. Carlisle stopped being rough on me when Jasper had pulled him aside to say that I was leaving enough hatred on myself for everyone in this house and then some.

Carlisle was never angry at me, however, he was just upset that I, out of all of his 'kids' was the one who almost started a mass murder at school. He was being rough on me because he knew that I had fallen away once and still fears to this day that I may fall away again. I try to explain to him that I won't but he still thinks I will.

Esme spoke, "Edward come with Jasper and I. We have to go to the hardware store to pick up some more six inch nails and two by fours." She said standing at the doorway. "You haven't left the house since you guys were suspended. This is going to make for a long two weeks."

"I don't want to right now." I didn't trust myself.

"You haven't even seen Bella in three days, she calls up every day and is getting worried. You have to get out of the house at some point or Bella will find her way here." Esme knew how much I hated when Bella was around the house. Anything could happen in this house. "Besides, I need help picking out a new coat rack after what Emmett and Jasper did to the last one."

Emmett and Jasper had some weird bets, this one included three dogs from the pound, the coat rack, a sword and one really angry Esme. Luckily none of the animals got hurt, we were able to find good homes for the three dogs, and Emmett and Jasper were threatened with their lives if they ever attempted something like that again. "Fine I will go." I said getting up.

"Good!" Esme walked off to get changed out of her carpenter clothes. "Jasper come on, Edward is going too."

I sighed getting up.

Jasper sat up front of the huge pick up with Esme as the two talked about what they needed from the store. I kept staring out the window at my reflection. I hadn't seen myself since that day. If I didn't know better, my eyes were even darker.

We got to the department store and went in. I never liked this place, it was so huge. Jasper and Esme were going through the wood to pick out the good pieces as I stood by them. I never cared to learn any of this stuff. Normally it would be Jasper and Emmett that would come with her to these stores.

I felt an odd feeling take over as I had to suppress a growl. I looked over at Esme and Jasper, had they noticed?

"Well this piece has a small split down the side, will it hold out as long?" Jasper had just asked.

"I am sure we can cut that part off." Esme had said back.

Luckily, they hadn't noticed at all. I breathed a sigh of relief.

A little kid ran by us, running toward her father. I chuckled at that. I wouldn't mind if I could have a child one day, if it were possible. That was one of the few things Rosalie and I had in common. We both wouldn't mind giving up everything we have had so far in order to be human and have a family. Why was I thinking these things? I would never have a child…it was impossible.

I just then heard a high pitched cry, the little girl had tripped and fallen on her knees. Esme quickly looked at Jasper but I realized it wasn't him she was too worried about; she looked past him to me. "I'm fine." I mumbled.

The other two had held their breaths for a short time while the father helped his child up and they walked away.

"Good! Maybe the other time was just an accident." She said as the two went back to talking about what they wanted to do with the new addition. "It's so good that you guys got suspended when you did! I was in a rut on what to do next." She gave Jasper a hug as they loaded the huge wagon with wood.

Nothing is funnier than watching two vampires try to look like a piece of wood is heavy.

Once it was piled on, we started to walk down the next aisle as Jasper gave her his thought on the newest room and how he thought the interior should look.

We stopped at an aisle with tile. Jasper enjoyed helping with add ons way too much. We were walking by a man who was looking at some of the tile when I felt something strange take over.

I looked around the warehouse, it was a huge forest. There were trees everywhere; animals were all over the place- ready to attack. A huge ferocious looking tiger came at me quickly, I don't know why I was so afraid of an animal but at this moment I was terrified. I backed up accidentally slamming into a tree, making its leaves come crashing down on me as I started hyperventilating. I was trying to throw everything off; I could feel my eyes wide. Nothing matched up, where was I?

Jasper and Esme came running toward me, I couldn't hear what they were saying as they cleared the tile from me...tile?

I started to growl as humans started to crowd around us. Finally, I got up and ran to the door, trying to keep it at a decent speed but somewhat failing. I ran out of the jungle and straight to Esme's pick up, she used it when she had to pick up wood, and fell to my butt. I kept my head in my hands.

Esme must have sent Jasper out to me. "What happened in there?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said as I still tried to figure it all out.

"Tell me what you saw." He said.

"It was the warehouse and then it all changed to a jungle."

Jasper nodded, "What do you see now?" he asked.

I looked around, "The parking lot."

"We will have to talk to Carlisle about it. You are the oldest to be on this diet next to Carlisle and Esme."

I nodded. "It was a forest, a jungle. There were animals all around me but they weren't animals, they were people." I shuddered at the memories.

Esme came out of the store with her supplies, "Edward are you alright? I tried to get out of there as soon as I could."

I nodded, "I'm sorry Esme. I will help you pay for all that with my allowance." Tile wasn't cheap and with the amount that fell I knew it would be an expensive bill.

"I was able to pay for it." She said. "I am more worried for your well being." She bent down to me forcing my face to look up at hers.

"I don't know what that was." I told her.

"Well I am going to have Carlisle come home early and have him check on you." Esme said as she took out her cell phone.

I put my head in my hands, Jasper put an arm over my shoulder as a way to console me. He could tell I was embarrassed.

"He will be home in thirty minutes. Let's go." Esme said as we put everything into the truck. No one talked all the way home, I gulped when I saw Carlisle waiting right at the front door for our return.

"Edward, come up to my study." Carlisle said not waiting for the truck to stop, looking sympathetic. I slid down in the chair as the truck came to a stop. He was blocking his thoughts which meant this was going to be a long talk.

"Go on Edward, we need to figure this out before it gets worse." Esme said as she parked the car.

I slid out; this wasn't going to be a fun conversation. I looked over at the wood line, it would be so easy to just run in and escape. I just kept telling myself that I had to do this.

I stood in the doorway of his study. Carlisle was looking over some papers that were on his desk. His thoughts were on the papers, which turned out to be all of Jasper's experiences that he had when he was changing to our diet.

"I'm really really sorry." I said to him.

'_I'm not looking for you to apologize, sit down.' _He thought.

I sat down in front of his desk. He pulled out a fresh piece of paper, _'Tell me what you saw.'_ I don't know why he was thinking all of this instead of talking to me. It was getting annoying.

"Today, I was in…"

"Starting with the first attack." Carlisle said.

"Back when I attacked Bella?"

"If that was the first time then yes, start there."

I started telling him everything I remembered from that day. He wrote it all down.

"Alright, now tell me about the school one." He grabbed a fresh piece of paper. Carlisle bent back in his chair as if to get comfortable.

I went over that one as well, that was shorter.

"Now todays." He said. He didn't seem too upset or anything as he kept a straight face through all three stories.

I told him about the jungle scene I saw, the vines that were hanging, the animals walking around. I was claustrophobic.

When I was done he stared at the three papers, playing with his bottom lip.

"Edward this worries me, I don't see any reason why you would randomly get like this. Other than the fact that you were hunting the first time- there's no blood involved in any of these. There's nothing where all three stories add up." He looked over at other files of each family member, "I find it easier to write everyone's experience down so that I can find a common denominator but in your case, nothing is adding up."

I looked down at my feet.

"We are the first family to go this long on the vegetarian diet." Carlisle stated. He went through each paper again, then went to Jasper's papers then Emmett's papers. He must have done the same for everyone. It made me wonder if he did the same for everyone if they messed up. Other than when I chose to go to a different diet, I had never come close to killing anyone.

"I need to do something, I won't go see Bella because I randomly get these swings."

Carlisle shook his head, "It's too soon to force you to live in the house. I would suggest you go see Bella for the night. Maybe that will help you feel better. Vampires do tend to hallucinate when away from their mates for too long."

"I can't do it, what if I hurt her?"

"Then we will have her come here. She won't be in any danger because all of us will be home."

I wanted to say no, but I knew that even if I did they would get Bella to come anyways.

"Then it's settled, I will have Alice call Charlie and she will talk him into having her spend the night."

"Doesn't Bella have a say in it?" I asked. I knew Bella hated when we made the decisions for her.

"She has been calling the house several times a day. She has been asking everyone nonstop about you. She came by the hospital yesterday to ask me about you. I am sure she won't mind."

I sighed, no use trying to argue. I had been avoiding her since the incident at the gym room. Maybe he was right, maybe I did need to see her again.

"I will have her here for the weekened."

This was going to make for a long weekend.

_**Please tell me what you think! Reviews are helpful!**_


	5. Voices

_Title: Who is This?_

_Chapter 4: Voices_

Carlisle forced me to allow Bella over. I complied but under one rule Bella wasn't allowed to be alone with me.

I made that rule in hopes that everything would be fine. Any other human would have given up after the first attack but not Bella.

Bella and Esme were in the kitchen cooking. I was watching television with Jasper and Emmett. Rosalie and Alice were reading some magazines and Carlisle was in his study reading. He had been doing a lot of research over the past few days on what I was going through. His issue was we were the longest on this diet so it was hard to find others in the same situation. Right now, we're just hoping it doesn't happen again.

I got up to go check on Bella and Esme, the movie we were watching was some stupid fighter anyways. Those were Jasper and Emmett's types of movies. I was more for comedies and the occasional action movie. But having guys fight using karate moves never did it for me.

I walked in to see the two cutting vegetables. "What are we having this time?" I asked jokingly.

"Chicken stir fry, you want some?" Esme asked me.

"No thanks." I went behind Bella giving her a hug from behind..

Bella chuckled turning to talk to me as I watched her knife miss the vegetables and go for her finger. Esme stopped the blade from making contact with Bella's skin in time. "Sorry." Bella said, realizing what she was doing. Esme's hand had destroyed the blade of the knife.

"It's alright hun, I just didn't feel like having you hurt yourself." Esme said as she grabbed a new knife for Bella. The two went back to cutting the vegetables.

Jasper and Emmett walked into the kitchen seeing everything spread out across the counter.

Emmett picked up a piece of celery, "Five bucks to eat it." he said handing it to Jasper.

Jasper laughed and grabbed a piece of carrot, "I will see your five and raise you twenty if you eat that celery and this carrot."

"I will see that and another fifty for you to eat five peas, the carrot and the celery."

Esme turned around, "alright, no more bets. I ain't picking up the puke of the one who had to eat this."

Emmett laughed and then said, "Five hundred to eat all of the above and one piece of chicken."

"Raw or cooked?"

"Raw."

Jasper laughed, "Your on!" Jasper grabbed the celery and bit into it then spit it out as fast as it went into his mouth. "Bella how do you eat this crap?" he asked showing a disgusted look. "A million bucks isn't worth this." He placed it down on the counter.

Bella started to chuckle, "You get used to it."

Esme quickly went to pick up the half eaten celery, "Jasper don't put the celery that you bit into with the rest of the celery. Bella doesn't want to eat after you."

Emmett laughed, "Who knows, maybe eating after us will change her." He nudged Jasper's side.

"Alright you two out." Esme said shooing them out the room.

The two ran off most likely to cause havoc somewhere else. Esme threw away the chunk that Jasper had bit into. Bella went to grab the other bits of celery and started to chop it up. She snuck a piece of the celery into her mouth as she kept chopping. I couldn't help but make a face which she saw.

"Oh shush, I don't exactly see animal blood as a great snack either." Bella said to me.

"It's better than what you're eating." I said to her as I watched her cut the rest.

She rolled her eyes, "I have to use the restroom." She said placing the knife down.

I watched as she walked out of the room. Esme was still chopping the food and humming to herself.

"I think we have enough to feed an army." I said as I picked up a bowl of finely chopped broccoli.

"Never such a thing as too much, besides Bella can take some back for Charlie. He's such a nice guy."

I nodded, "Yeah, until you hear his murderous thoughts. He has thought about killing me more times than a mass murderer can."

"You are dating his only daughter."

"Yeah but it doesn't give him rights to kill me."

We both looked up when we heard a scream and then silence come from the other room. I was running out of the room as fast as possible. I knew that scream from anywhere. There was my Bella at the bottom of the stairs holding the side of her head. Blood was oozing out as Alice was next to her trying to talk to her and make sure she didn't have a concussion.

Esme quickly ran out of the house, holding her breath. I pushed Alice out of the way to get to my beloved. "Bella." I whispered bending down. My thoughts started to betray me.

"It's alright, just a small cut." The human said. "It just looks bad because it's on my head." She was about to move to go wash herself but I kept a firm grasp on her arm. "Edward let me wash my cut." She said as she winced from my tug, I couldn't let her go. There were vampires around.

I growled at her.

A female vampire spoke, "Edward, what got into you?"

I turned to the female vampire and started to flare my nostrils, ready to attack. I turned to a male who was standing still. I growled at him making him back up.

I kept the female underneath me, she was hurt, she needed to be kept safe. She was my human.

I looked to see the leader running down the stairs. He tricked me last time, not this time. I bared my teeth at him.

Several of the vampires ran out of the house. I showed my teeth more, I had to win this time. What if they tried to kill my mate? I couldn't allow it.

'_It's not a mate, it's prey'_ A voice rang in my head I shook it out quickly.

"What happened Emmett?" the leader asked.

"He went crazy after seeing Bella hurt."

"He is protecting her." The leader said. The leader came toward me, I growled as I forced the girl to the ground. She complied as I made sure that I was over her, they wouldn't get her this time.

"Edward, you don't want to attack Bella." The leader said.

I growled at him, I knew I didn't want to attack her, they did.

"Get up." The leader said.

I growled at him as he started to put his hand close to my face, close to my mate.

'_Not mate, prey.'_ I shook my head again, it was my mate.

I reached forward grabbing his arm and sinking my teeth into him making the leader back away. He grabbed where I bit as I snarled at him, no one can take my mate. I could feel venom pooling my mouth. I just dare them to try and stop me.

"Emmett get outside now." The leader said.

"You are going to need help." The bulky one said trying to stay where he was.

"You aren't going to be much help if you give into your instincts." The leader said.

The bulky one shook his head, a blonde female came by his side. "I can help too." She said.

"You two better be able to control yourselves." The leader said, still holding his arm.

The two nodded. I snarled, trying to avoid the burning in my throat.

"Edward, please listen to me." The leader said. "I need to get to Bella, I need to help her with her cut." He came forward.

My back was to a wall, the stairs on one side and the three vampires on the other. My mate underneath me.

'_Prey not mate.' _The darn voice was back. I shook my head repeatedly, trying to get the voice out of my head.

"Why are you shaking your head?"

"Not prey." I growled out toward the voice.

"What was that?" the leader asked.

"Not prey." I yelled shaking my head again. "Mate."

"Yes, she is your mate." The leader said as if to reassure me.

'_She is nothing more than prey to you.' _

This voice was wrong, "No." I said again.

"What are you saying no too?" The leader asked.

"My mate." I said to the voice.

"We know this." The leader repeated.

"Not prey, don't tell me that." I yelled shaking my head again.

"We aren't saying anything." He looked at the other two for help. They looked as confused as he did. Didn't they hear the voice?

I looked up at him than at the other two then growled. I looked down at my mate. She was still bleeding. She was loosing a lot of blood. "Edward." She said. "Please let Carlisle help me."

'_Drink'_

"No, not prey." I yelled throwing my fist into the wall behind me. I couldn't punch anywhere else. I could hear her heart rate increasing.

"Who are you talking to?" The leader asked.

"Voice." I was able to say.

"What voice?"

"Female voice." I growled out. "Make it stop. I can't make it stop."

They turned to the blonde female in the room, "What are you thinking about?" the leader asked.

"Just trying to wait until he is away from Bella so that I can help you guys out." The female said.

"Go outside, we will take it from here."

The female walked off, "If you need help, holler to me." She said going out.

"She's gone, is that better?" The leader asked.

I looked around the room. I didn't hear the voice now.

"Now can I see your mate? Can I help her out?"

I looked down at my mate, "Mate." I whispered touching her face. She didn't wince, but she did keep her eyes closed.

"That's right Edward, now can I help her now that the voice is gone?" he asked.

I looked at him than back at my mate. I nodded, "Help." I repeated, backing away.

'_Not a mate.'_

I growled at that. The leader slowly walked past me as he slowly and gently knelt down to my mate.

'_She is prey, he will finish her off if you don't.'_

I couldn't take it, I threw the leader back before he could touch my mate. "Don't touch her." I yelled.

"Edward, you already said I could help her."

"Voices say danger." I was able to let out. I was so frustrated that I couldn't make coherent sentences.

"What voice?" Carlisle asked.

"Female voice says danger." I yelled.

'_She is your prey, eat and enjoy. Fill yourself on what you need.'_

I shook my head throwing myself into a wall. "No." I yelled.

"Keep Edward busy, I am going to get Bella out of here." The leader said, not caring if I hear.

"NO." I growled, getting up to attack the leader. The bulky one got in my way. He came at me as I tried to get around him. He easily put me into his grasp as I struggled to get to the leader. "Don't hurt mate." I yelled.

"I'm not hurting her." He said picking my mate up. "Just taking her out of here."

With that he was gone. I tried to go but was held back.

'_He will hurt her if you don't get away.'_

The voice could be right, I had to make sure. I tried harder to break from his grasp. I struggled for what seemed like eternity until the leader that took my mate came inside, his hands covered in blood. I snarled.

"Sheesh man, only dogs should snarl." The bulky one said to me.

The leader came over to me as I tried to attack him, "Keep a good hold on him."

"I am."

The leader cleaned up his hands and then grabbed a small flashlight from his pocket. I tried to attack him as he came closer to me. He stared at me as I tried to get to him, this was a hopeless battle but I wouldn't give in. "Rosalie." He said as the blonde came back.

"Yes?" she asked. Her hands were covered in blood as well.

"What are you doing?"

"I was cleaning Bella's cut as you asked."

"Did you finish?"

"Yes." I was still trying to thrash. The bulky one kept a good grasp though. "What do you need?"

"Hold his head back so that I can look him over. Be careful, he will try to bite." The leader showed her the bite mark.

"Doesn't it hurt?" The blonde asked.

"Yes but we need to figure out what is wrong with him. I need to check and see if I can find something wrong."

The blonde came over to me as I watched her out of the corner of my eye. "What should I do?" She looked scared of me.

"Grab his hair and force him to look at the ceiling." The leader said.

I was seething as she came to my side. She quickly reached for the back of my head as my head started to whip around to get her. The bulky one tightened his grasp on me, hurting me. "Don't you dare hurt her." The bulky one said as the female grabbed my hair and forced me to look up.

"Now hold him tightly."

The leader walked to me, putting a hand to the front of my face. He forced my eyelid open widely as a blinding light filled it. I let out a warning growl. He didn't take it as much of a threat. He did the same for the other eye. It took me a little while to be able to see again. He then grabbed my jaw tightly before I could think straight and applied pressure at the hinge of it, making my jaw open. I tried to back away but the other two kept me firm.

"His eyes are extremely dilated but other than that, nothing." The leader said. He looked at me, "Edward."

I moved my eyes so that I was looking at him.

"Do you know who I am."

I growled.

"Tell me. Do you know who I am?"

"Dead when I can get to you." I growled out.

He sighed, "Take him away from here Emmett. Don't let go until he can tell you who you are."

The bulky one walked out with me as I tried to move away. It was no use. He was too strong. The blonde female opened the door for the bulky one as the two slid out with me.

I heard the voice again say, '_Too bad, I will be back soon enough though.'_

And then it disappeared.

They brought me by a garage and I could smell my mate in there. I wanted to make sure she was okay but the bulky one brought me through the woods until we were a ways away.

The leader came out followed by a few others. I growled at them.

"I think I know a way that you can make him listen to you even when he is like this." A scrawnier one said to the leader.

"What's that?"

"Have a stare down. Like you told Bella, vampires don't like to be looked at in the eye. It shows who's in charge. If you win then he should listen to you. Of course I am basing this off of newborn instincts."

"Sounds reasonable." The leader came toward me as I growled at him, trying to get to him. This was the second time now he took me away from my mate.

"Now stare him down." The scrawny one said.

The leader closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened them and stared me in the eyes. I was taken aback by the fact that he would do such a thing. I growled but he stayed perfectly still, staring me in the eyes. I bared my teeth, trying to get him to stop.

"This is taking forever." The one holding me complained.

I was getting annoyed that he kept staring at me. I growled once more.

Then the leader did something I wasn't expecting, he growled back at me and showed his teeth. I tried to back up but was being held by the bulky one. I tried to growl back but he just growled higher in pitch.

I couldn't let him win but I couldn't help but cower now as he still kept his eyes locked on.

My heard turned quickly to a noise in the woods. I watched something moved in the woods. I stopped moving all together as I stared into the woods where the movement came from.

"What is he looking at?" one of them asked.

I stared menacingly, I saw another movement. I snorted a few times trying to catch the scent.

"Edward what are you looking at?" one of them asked.

I started to take a step forward but the bulky one just tightened more around me.

"Let him go." The leader said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, he seems to have found something and none of us smells a human around. What could be the worse thing he finds?" 

Just like that, I felt the pressure released from me. Without a moments hesitation, I was off running through the woods. I had to find out what that creature is and why it was here. The rest of the coven followed right behind me, I could hear their thoughts ready to attack me if I did something wrong.

I didn't know what this creature I was going after was but I had to figure it out.

_**Alright, I hope that will suffice for another chapter. **_

_**Please Review!**_


	6. Don't Follow Me

_Story: Who is This?_

_Chapter 5: Don't Follow Me_

I ran through the trees catching a whiff of the creature every once in a while. It would change paths so many times that I couldn't keep track. The coven that was with me was now far behind me now. I was faster than them.

I caught the scent again as I tore into a different direction. I would cut it off. I smirked as I went through the trees, the figure was running beside me and before it could move another muscle I rammed myself into it.

We both went flying through the trees as we started to tumble over each other. I was happy to catch the figure as I was over it. I held it down as I took in the smell. Another vampire. It was female.

It tried to move as I growled and held tighter to it. It couldn't go anywhere. I was proud of myself to catching this female. It wasn't part of that coven so maybe it was the voice I heard.

I was about to talk when I felt my body get lifted up. "You can't just go around trying to hunt our friends." The one holding me said. I started to thrash as the bulky one had me in his grasp once again. The female that I caught was helped up by the small female in the coven.

I growled.

"What are you doing out here Tanya?" the leader asked the girl.

"I was told that Edward was acting funny so I chose to come down here and see what was up." The girl said.

"Why did you run?"

"What was I suppose to do? Edward told me not to come near this family for a while or he would have my head, I don't feel like dying and let's face it if he is as crazy as I was told then I don't want to make him mad."

I was tired of them talking about me.

I was about to speak when another spoke before me, "He said he heard voices." It was the leader. "Would you know any reasons why he would be hearing voices?"

"Maybe because he's a mind reader?" She said sarcastically.

"No according to him, it's a voice he doesn't know."

"I really don't know." The female said. "Obviously it wasn't mine though; my melodic voice is always recognizable."

The bulky one holding me muttered, "Next to a cat's scream." He and the other male in the coven started to snicker.

She looked angrily in our direction.

I straightened up, ready to attack her at any given chance.

They all stared at me as I stared at her.

"He is really angry." One of the males said.

"Tanya leave and don't come back." The leader said. "He is having enough problems without another giving him an extra scent."

"Alright, you guys are welcome to come see us at any time." The female said running through the trees.

I wanted to follow but the bulky one kept his grasp on me.

"Edward." I turned to the leader, the one addressing me. "Was that the voice you heard?"

I looked over at the spot where the girl was and shook my head, "No." it came out more menacingly than I meant.

"Let's go. Emmett you can release him, I am sure he sees me as the leader now." The leader said as everyone started to follow. The bulky one loosened his grip on me and then released me as I stood still. I stared at where she left.

Something was still out there.

"Come on." The leader said again.

I took a deep breath and turned around. My head suddenly felt clear, "I'm coming." I said normally.

I followed Carlisle and the rest back to the house, back to where Bella was waiting for us with Rosalie.

When we got there the family then seemed to notice that I followed obligingly and without any odd movements.

"So you're fine now?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded. "I guess so."

"I think I may know what's the cause of this."

Everyone turned to Carlisle, waiting the answer.

"Ever since Edward met Bella he hasn't been acting on his vampiric side at all."

"What about when I hunt?" I asked.

"No, even when you hunt, I can tell that you aren't fully using your vampiric side. You tend to just catch the animal, you don't act on instincts anymore. Perhaps your instincts are slowly pushing their way out."

I nodded, it made sense. I have been suppressing a lot of my instincts since meeting Bella. "So what do I do?"

"Well, I figure we will have to somehow let you release your instincts. Normally that happens when a vampire catches a human. We can't let you catch a human and we can't really go hunting until this weekend."

"What if we have him fight one of us?" Emmett asked. "I'll fight him."

Carlisle thought about it.

"I always wrestle them and I win every time." I said back.

"But you aren't putting your instincts into it. Emmett has a point, that could work."

"No, I'm not going to fully let out my strength to fight a member of this family." I yelled.

"I'll do it." Jasper said, standing forward.

"No!" I yelled.

"Why can't I?" Emmett whined.

"Jasper would be better, he can win most fights so it would make sense to have the strongest in fighting do it. Besides Jasper has had the most experience with vampires working on instincts. This could work." Carlisle was thinking it through.

"Bella is to go home first." I said. If they were going to make me do this then she was leaving.

Carlisle nodded, "Alice can take her home."

Bella was about to protest when I spoke up, "Alright, but this better work." I was nervous to do such a thing.

"Come on Bella." Alice said.

"Are you guys sure about this?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, he will be fine. Jasper will make sure nothing bad happens." Alice said to her.

Carlisle walked the two to Alice's car. Carlisle and Alice started to block their minds and I rolled my eyes, great they were planning something. Then Alice started up her car and drove off. She was thinking about having to take Bella home in time to watch the ending of the fight. I was nervous; this could end poorly if something bad happened.

"Alright, let's go out to the baseball field." Carlisle announced.

We easily ran there and stopped when we got to the huge clearing.

"What should we do now?" I asked.

Everyone just stayed quiet no one really wanted anyone to fight.

Jasper stepped forward. "How about this? We will fight for a while. If it doesn't start anything than we can try a different approach."

I nodded. "What are the rules?" We always lay out the rules before we fight.

"There are no rules when dealing with instincts. You just act." He said.

Jasper took in a deep breath as if preparing for something, then he closed his eyes as if trying to zone everything out.

"Fifty bucks on Jasper." Emmett yelled from the sidelines.

Esme smacked him on the head, "We aren't betting."

He released his held breath then snapped his eyes open. I was about to speak when he came running at me head on. I easily jumped over him and landed safely away.

"Did you see that?" Emmett practically squealed. He loved fights way too much; this was only a tidbit of the way he acted when wrestling is on.

I ran at Jasper figuring that I could just play along, I went to the right after reading his thoughts and struck him head on, pushing him into a tree.

The tree snapped down as Jasper sighed, "You're using your powers. Try to relax and use instincts instead."

"Easy for you to say." I said. "I use my mind reading because it is easier."

"But it isn't helping you in the long run."

I took in a deep breath, glaring him down.

"Try to relax more." Jasper said. "Don't try and read my mind." He came running at me again. I dodged him, it was easier said than done to not read minds.

I was about to strike Jasper again when I noticed a familiar scent mixed with my families.

I saw Bella, my Bella, watching the fight. She had Carlisle and Emmett on each side of her but she was still watching. I stopped what I was doing to start to run toward Bella. I had to yell at them for taking her to such a dangerous place. That was a bad thing to do as Jasper came from the side and side tackled me. We both went tumbling.

I got up, not worrying about Jasper. I read Emmett's mind as he seemed to smirk, they were filled with murderous thoughts. I started to hyperventilate. Carlisle didn't have as bad of thoughts but they were along the same line.

I growled, making them both get worse.

One thinking of ways to torture Bella, the other thinking of ways to kill my mate. Neither of them was touching her but it was enough to throw me into a frenzy.

After a few whispers between them, the females where doing the same thing. None of them were touching her but all of them were thinking the same thing.

I growled even more profound as my nostrils flared.

"It's working." The short vampire whispered to my mate. She nodded in response.

I ran at them when I was cut off by the vampire that had cut me short of my last meal. I growled at him then tried to jump over him but he grabbed my foot slamming me back to the ground.

"To get to them you will have to go through me." He said.

That could be arranged. I ran at him swiping my hand out trying to grab him but he moved before I could grab him. I tried to listen to where he was, listen to this vampire's thoughts but it did no good. He was thinking and acting too fast.

My mate was looking away from the fight and the others were no longer thinking of killing her. I took in short breaths still looking for the scrawny male that was fighting me. I heard his thoughts coming from my right as I turned and grabbed him while he was still running at me and forced him to the ground. He tried to stand up but I pinned him.

He tried to squirm but I kneed him in the stomach. It did nothing to either of us but it kept him from being able to life up. I kept all my weight on him. "You will pay." I growled out.

I was about to tear apart the vampire as I stood over him. Then I heard a scream, "NO, stop." I looked up to see my mate running toward me, "Stop Edward, they didn't mean it."

The short female grabbed her arm, "No Bella don't go near him when he is like this."

I growled at her touching my mate. I got up walking toward them.

"Alice release Bella's arm." The leader said.

Alice did as he said and backed away. I kept my eyes on her.

"I'm sorry." She squeaked out.

I started to stalk forward, making sure none of them would touch my mate. The short one backed up more than the others as if knowing I had my eyes on her.

My mate watched as I came up to her and looked her in the eyes, she closed her eyes quickly and turned away. I picked up her arm where the female had touched her, nothing there. She wasn't hurt. I breathed an unneeded sigh of relief.

Then I turned to the short female. She was about to learn a lesson.

"Look Edward. I'm sorry, I was just keeping her away from the fight. I was trying to protect her." The short one said backing behind the family.

I glared at her more.

"_You know it's not true. You know she would have killed her if you weren't there." _The voice was right. She would have killed my mate.

"Edward back down now." The leader spoke to me, trying to stare me in my eyes. I wasn't focused on him though.

I growled at the female.

"Stop Edward." My mate whined. "I'm fine. Look at me. I'm fine. She just wanted to keep me from you…"

I started to get even more angry. That female was trying to keep me from my mate?

"I mean not from you, from the fight. She was trying to keep me safe."

"_She is obviously not your mate. Your mate would never defend someone who just tried to hurt her."_

The voice was right again. She couldn't be my mate. Why would she defend someone who tried to grab her. I saw it with my own eyes.

"_So kill this imposter. She claims to be your mate. She claims to know everything about you but look at her. She is human. She is food."_

Food? That couldn't be right, why would the rest of the coven not eat her?

"Edward?" the human said as I stared at her.

"_She is trying to play games with you. She is trying to make you see things you aren't supposed to."_

No, this voice was wrong.

I growled. "NO." I yelled backing away. For some reason, I knew this voice was lying. "You're lying." I yelled. I tripped over a branch that was behind me making me back. Something I had never done.

"Edward, what's wrong?" the human started to get closer to me.

"No Bella, don't go any closer until we know what's going on." The leader said.

"The voice is lying." I yelled. I got up and was about to run.

"Edward." Bella muttered.

"Don't follow me. I don't know what's wrong."

"Then stay here, we can figure this out." The leader said.

"No, something's wrong. I can tell." I ran off into the forest.

"This is bad." I heard someone whisper behind me. "If he is still running on instincts in the woods this will end badly."

I stopped paying attention, trying to get as far away from everything as possible.

_**So, this is the end of that chapter. **_

_**CandyCornXOXO had a question. Is this before or after New moon? After New Moon… I guess you can say before Eclipse. That's when most of my stories take place. =P Also I was told by the same person that they liked the way I portray Emmett ^-^ I am happy! I try to keep true to the characters but it's hard when these characters are so one sided and change randomly throughout the book.**_

_**One more thing, my story named "From the start, you had my heart" was nominated for an award. The award is called, "The Grizzly and the Rose award" which is a vote for the best Rosalie/Emmett story. Please go read it and then go to **_www(dot)bringmetolifeawards(dot)weebly(dot)com_** and vote for it. I would be grateful. Besides I didn't get you excited with a chapter alert and then it turn out to be a chapter for you to go there and vote only! I gave you a chapter along with it!**_

_**Please review! (I won't hold the next chapter hostage but I will hold a rubber ducky hostage, mwahahaha, review or the duck gets it!)**_


	7. I Forgive You

_Title: Who is this?_

_Chapter 6: I Forgive You_

_Italics=voice in Edward's head (in case you didn't know that already)_

I was trying to run from my family and my love. If I could get far enough away maybe I could figure this out on my own.

It couldn't work, they were right behind me. I could occasionally hear their thoughts though. They were separating which would make it harder to loose them.

"_Go back and finish the job. "_

"No." I yelled as the voice refused to leave.

"_Do it."_

It was angry.

I jumped into the air, hoping to make more distance than running on the ground. I started to feel myself shift and I fell to the ground on my face. I lay there for a few seconds before I heard Alice in the background yell my name. I looked behind me but didn't see anyone. I started to run off again.

"_You aren't getting away that easy."_

I heard Bella call my name out as I tripped again. "I have to go."

"_You will finish what you started"_

"No." I yelled as I tried to stand up. I started to convulse on the ground, it didn't hurt but I was fighting something, something that seemed bigger than me. I couldn't release this feeling like something or someone was trying to take over my body. "I can never go back." I said, struggling to get to my feet.

I heard two different foot steps but smelt three people. There was Alice, Jasper, and Bella. I closed my eyes, why? Why me? Why now?

"Get her away." I muttered through my teeth. I knew Alice and Jasper could hear me.

"No, it won't do you any good to keep running." Alice said. "You need to fight this head on."

"Please take her away." I said again

"Alice is right." Jasper said.

I looked over at them, looking at Jasper as he set Bella onto the ground.

"Edward!" Bella yelled as she came to me.

"Stay away."

Like always she didn't listen.

"_Kill her_"

"No." I was able to say as the voice crept back into my head.

"_You have been fighting me long enough."_

I tried to think of something else, anything else.

"Edward fight it." I heard Bella yell as she grabbed onto my sleeve. "You have to fight this."

"_You can't and you won't. Listen to me."_

"Fight it."

I let out a scream in anger as I backed away from Bella. "Get away." I told her.

"No, I'm not leaving." She said coming toward me.

"Please, I don't know if I can control this." I begged. My mind was wavering in and out. I couldn't let it win.

"I can't leave you."

"_Kill her. She is not your mate, she is just prey."_

"So stubborn." I growled out.

I looked up at Jasper and Alice, pleadingly, "Guys please get Bella out of here. I don't know if I can control this much longer."

"You hear the voice?" Jasper asked.

I nodded. "Get Bella out of here. I can't risk it." I was practically begging now.

"I won't go." She said to me once again. "You need to fight this now. We can't live the rest of our lives with you worrying about this."

I was about to yell at her when Jasper spoke up. "She is right. We need to figure this out now while you have a chance. You need to fight it."

Alice had her vision quickly then ran to help Bella when Jasper had his arms wrapped tightly around her. "Let me go. I need to help." She yelled at Jasper.

"Bella's right, he needs to fight this." Jasper said

"No! It won't end well." Alice whined as she struggled in his grasp. He didn't give.

"_Do it now, she's in reach. You wanted this from the moment you saw her. So now's your chance._"

"No!" I yelled at the voice. I grabbed my hair trying to back away from Bella but it did nothing. As I backed up Bella only got closer. I growled throwing my arm out and hitting Bella making her fly back, "Have you no self preservation? I said get away." I didn't care if I was being a jerk; I had to have her gone. If it meant never seeing her again then so be it.

She slowly stood up after being dazed on the ground for a short time. She stared me in the eyes, "Edward, I love you more than anything. I was willing to give my life up for you before. If giving my life up this time means you are free from whatever is going on, then I will stand my ground."

I stared at her, why was she doing this to me?

"Now, start fighting it."

"I can't." I yelled.

"_If you aren't going to listen to me willingly then I am going to take a harder approach."_

I didn't know what the voice meant by that. A harder approach?

I then felt my muscles stiffen, I still had my mind present but my body was gone. I held no control of it.

"_Now walk forward."_

As if on command, my body did as it was told. This couldn't be happening. I stood right in front of Bella as she stared me in the eyes. "I trust you." She said to me.

I wish she didn't how I wish she could see something was wrong. I tried to gain control of my body but it was useless. It was like my body was a walking vessel. A walking vessel with only one plan, kill the one I love.

"_Let's have a little fun and test this baby out. Push her."_

I pushed her with a quick jab that forced her back into the tree. It was a simple shove but my force was enough to make her lose her wind in her lungs.

There was a smile in my head, no stop this now.

"_We are just getting started."_

"Stop Edward. You are going to kill her." I heard Alice yell from the sidelines. Jasper must have still had a firm grasp on her.

"This is their fight. He needs to figure it out." Jasper said.

Alice was so stressed out, "It's not a fair fight. We need to help. He is going to kill her but I can stop him."

"No." Jasper said firmly.

"_Very interesting, seems I have free game. Well then lets see you throw her into a tree. You shouldn't be drinking this disgusting human anyways."_

I tried to stop myself but to no avail as I felt my body quickly grab Bella's shoulders. "Fight it." She yelled.

I couldn't in time as I watched her slip from my hands and sail into a tree with an "Humph" She fell onto her stomach as she started to cough. She went to her hands and knees shaking as she tried to stand but fell back down. She grabbed onto the tree that she hit for support, trying to stand again.

I wanted to die, why couldn't I control my body? This was worse than not knowing what I just did. I didn't want to be here right now.

"_Now pick her up." _My body did just that, holding her by the collar of her shirt. _"Bring her to the cliff's edge."_

No!

I couldn't fight it though, my body did just that as Bella was now hanging over the cliff. "Fight it."

I tried so hard to fight it but it was no use.

I held Bella by her shirt over the cliff with one hand. She hastily kept trying to keep a hold to my wrist as I held her over the edge. "Edward please. I know you are in there." I could smell blood coming out of her nails from her trying to scratch at my wrist to stay in the air.

That wasn't enough make me feel bad, it was then that I could smell a tear run down her face as she tried to talk to me.

"Jasper." Bella yelled from the cliff edge. She was finally asking for help. "Please stop him." She went from a single tear to a waterfall. It was obvious that she didn't want to die and I didn't want to be the one who killed her. "He would be devastated if he did this." Finally she got some common sense and knew I didn't want to do this.

Jasper gulped then shook his head no, "Sorry, Edward needs to learn to control himself. He hasn't dropped you yet, that means he's able to control himself…somewhat." He said.

Bella was still trying to claw at my arm as I easily held her over the edge. I thought of the chance of her surviving, 2% if she was able to find something to grab onto to slow her fall, 10% if there's water at the bottom that she can fall into. This was enough for me to take some control of myself.

"I can't." I forced out of my mouth. I tried to force my arm back but it wouldn't budge. "I can't do this."

"Fight it." Bella said, still scared. "Please do it for me, do it for your family."

I kept trying to pull her back to me but nothing, my body didn't even flinch. I felt one finger start to come off of her shirt. "No." I said, still trying to pull back. Another slipped from her shirt as she started to fall a little. My other three fingers still held onto her though.

"You can do it." She looked down at the bottom of the cliff.

Another finger slipped, I still couldn't do anything. "I'm sorry." I said.

"Keep trying." Bella said hopefully.

"I'm sorry." I was able to let out, "Please forgive me." I said as I started to feel the last of my fingers giving in.

Bella looked at me sympathetically, she nodded her head, "I forgive you. Remember, no matter what happens. I will always love you."

With that, before I could say anything back, her shirt ripped and she fell from my grasp. I could hear her screams as she hit the side of the wall twice than the ground with a thud. The cliff was so high that I couldn't see the bottom; I could just hear the deathly sound.

I suddenly got full control of my body as I fell to the ground. I stared at the cloth in my hand. I had to force an unneeded heavy lump in my throat down. "No." I whispered as I held the cloth close to me.

I don't know when Alice was out of Jasper's grasp but she refused to come near me. Jasper however came over to me, trying to make me feel better.

"I killed her." I muttered. I turned to Jasper who was standing next to me. I started to yell at him, "I killed her and your ass sat there and watched."

"You had to break the control somehow."

I tackled him over as I started to punch him repeatedly. He tried to calm me down but it did little help. "I don't need your calmness. It's your fault." I yelled at him as I punched him again.

I then remembered Alice's power.

I turned to Alice hastily, "Is there a chance?" I got of her husband and practically begged her to tell me.

"Chance for what?" she asked horrified by my actions.

"Is she alive?" I asked, on my knees. I needed to know.

"I don't know." Alice said nervously.

"How do you not know? Is she or is she not alive?" I growled out.

"I…I didn't want to look when everything was happening. I kept stopping at the cliff scene."

"Watch now." I yelled.

"I can't. I won't be able to handle it." Alice said backing away from me. "I can't see my friend dead in a vision."

"So she is dead?" I asked.

"I don't know, but if she is I don't want to have to see it twice." She looked like she was about to have a mental breakdown at the idea.

"Leave Alice alone." Jasper said to me. I forgot he was even there.

"You." I picked Jasper up by the collar of his shirt. "You better hope that Bella is alive or your ass will be scattered across this cliff." That was a promise. We all knew Jasper was best at fighting and he always gave us the benefit of the doubt but I wasn't going to just sit around this time. No, it would be on.

"We won't know if we don't go down and check now will we?" he said calmly.

I forgot that she could still be alive. I looked over the edge of the cliff; all I could see was clouds. "Bella?" I yelled over the edge. I waited to hear a response, when I heard nothing I started to get angry again.

I looked over to Jasper who was being helped up by Alice.

"Consider this a head start if I find Bella dead. You're in for it." I yelled. "I will make sure your death is as excruciating as possible."

There was a chuckle deep in the wood lines, well two chuckles. "Who's there?" Alice asked.

I was so distraught after everything that happened that I didn't think twice about someone else being there, my anger was centered on Jasper.

I was about to yell more at Jasper when we heard Alice gasp out the one name I never wanted to hear again, "Victoria."

_**I kinda put two chapters into one. I was going to have the first chapter end with Bella over the cliff and then the next chapter end with them seeing Victoria but I thought they would be too short of chapters, not to mention that I won't be on for the next week. Happy fourth of July and what not.**_

_**Please Review!**_


	8. Persuasion

_Title: Who is this?_

_Chapter 7: Persuasion_

I was about to yell more at Jasper when we heard Alice gasp out the one name I never wanted to hear again, "Victoria."

I whipped my head around to look at the red head and a male that walked next to her. "Coming into a fight isn't normally my style but I just had to see the party for myself." She let out a high pitched laugh.

"You." I turned to her, why didn't I recognize that voice sooner?

"Vicky should we head out?" The man next to her asked and let out a smile.

I realized why I didn't recognize the voice sooner; it was both of their voices in my head. Both of them were talking at the same time but her high pitch droned out his deeper pitch making me think it was a girl.

"Not yet Riley. So we are good now. Mate for a mate. Enjoy your life alone." She laughed, "Now we may go." She said swiftly turning around. Her hair swirled around her.

"Not yet." I yelled coming at her.

She dodged me, "Riley." She yelled out.

Just like that, I had lost control of my body. No.

"Leave Edward alone." I heard Alice yell.

"Oh but it's so much fun to have the one person that ruined your life be the person who kills those who are closest to him. I was going to have Riley make him attack all of your family and then the human but things changed." She walked over to me, I couldn't move.

"This is Riley's doing?" Jasper asked.

"Oh yes, after you killed my mate I walked around the woods and jungles for months trying to think of ways to get to the one who killed my James. First I had to make sure I had the right person but seeing as how James was going after that human, I was only right in assuming it was this guy."

She leaned on me as I stood straight; I tried to move but to no avail.

"So as I was wandering aimlessly, I found Riley, well he was a human dying from an animal attack at the time." She rolled her eyes and snorted, "There wasn't enough blood in him to drink, he had lost most of it so I did the only sensible thing, I changed him."

"A newborn" Jasper muttered. He hated newborns more than the rest of the family due to his background.

Victoria looked ticked off as she yelled at Jasper, "I was the one talking." Riley seemed to get fidgety when Victoria yelled making me feel the same way. "Now my Riley quickly became my newest mate. It was love at first sight. Then I found his new power, can you guess what it is? It was the power of persuasion." She walked behind me and put her mouth right to my ear, whispering, "He could persuade anyone to do whatever he wanted."

I got more and more fidgety as I tried to break the power. I could feel his longing and want to attack my family. This couldn't end like this.

"So long story short, I had him try it on Edward. It worked amazingly. Got him to attack his own mate. We even got to make it seem like it was an accident the first time. Shall we show them what you can do hun?" She asked turning to Riley.

He grinned; couldn't he tell she was using him?

"So I ask him to persuade your friend to attack the girl." She said making a motion with her hand.

Without another try, my body was running at Alice. She ducked out of the way. Just like her to do something like that. She would never attack a family member. Jasper grabbed my wrists making me fight him to get away.

I can't believe it, he wouldn't stop me when I was attacking Bella but I attack Alice and he stops me immediately?

"You." I growled out as I felt anger take over me. I pushed him away, making him fly into a tree. "How dare you." I yelled stalking toward him.

He stood up, "What did I do?" he asked. "We are supposed to be fighting them." He pointed over to Riley and Victoria.

"You said I had to break out of this and by that you couldn't get involved and then you stop me from attacking Alice. You are a horrible being." I picked him up by his collar. "I can't believe you would put Bella on her death bed and then stop me from attacking a vampire. What did Bella ever do to you?" I asked him.

"She did nothing; I thought you could control yourself." He said, it was obvious that he was actually frightened of me at the moment. But he wouldn't show it in his face, he never did. He had every right to be scared of me, at this moment; I was going to murder him for this.

"Nothing? She was a human, she couldn't save herself. Even Alice has a chance against me but you don't care. You hated the fact that Bella and I were together to begin with."

"Only because she could have given away our secret." He whined, he actually whined.

"Secret? You want a secret? How about this? I never wanted you in my house because of your past and the fact that you still believe in killing humans." I yelled throwing him into a tree. "I hated you even more when you attacked Bella. You are the reason why I left her to begin with, you are the most horrible, selfish…"

"Edward." Alice yelled going between Jasper and I. "Calm down. You need to work on controlling yourself." She went over to Jasper and sat next to him, "You know he doesn't mean what he says." She whispered to Jasper.

I then realized that the whole time, I was controlling myself. Riley had no control over me right now. Yes what I said was out of anger and I would have to deal with everything I said later. I turned over to Victoria and Riley who were yelling at each other. "And you two." I sneered.

They looked up at me. Victoria looked scared, "Do something" she said.

"I'm going to do something." I yelled running at them. I was able to grab Victoria quicker than she could run off. "You want to play games? You think it's funny to mess with others? I'm on a roll tonight and you crossed my line." I yelled.

"Riley." She yelled.

He was about to attack me when Alice and Jasper took him down. They quickly tore him apart before he could control another person. The loud screech that filled the air made everyone back away. Then there was Victoria still in my hands. "What should we do with her?" Alice asked.

"Please, let me go." Victoria asked. "I will leave you guys alone, I promise."

"Alright." I said, "I will let you go."

Jasper, Alice and Victoria all looked surprised.

"Really?" Victoria asked.

I nodded, "I will let you go into the after life. I hope you burn for all eternity." I said as I easily tore her apart. It felt good to get some of my anger out.

Jasper must have already started a fire as the two were throwing the pieces in.

I looked over the cliff, I had still not heard my love at the bottom. I turned to the two who were burning the bodies.

"Go to her." Alice said.

"My statement still stands if she isn't alive. I will be after you, I won't forgive you for this. And this isn't some empty promise like at Bella's party, this one is serious." I said and without a moment's hesitation I jumped from the cliff, I had to get down there as soon as possible.

Questions started to flood my head. If she was just barely alive, would it be enough to change her? Can I do that myself? How far was Carlisle if I couldn't? I couldn't think these things until I saw Bella in person.

"Hold on love, I'm on my way." I muttered as I felt the air rush past me as I was free falling from the cliff.

_**Please Review!**_


	9. Why Me?

_Title: Who is this?_

_Chapter 8: Why Me?_

I fell to the bottom of the cliff as rock seemed to explode from around me. I coughed out the dust that filled my lungs. While oxygen wasn't needed to live, it was well more appreciated than dust.

I ached all over from the landing but tried to ignore it as I got up. If it hurt me to jump down, I could only imagine how much it must have hurt Bella. I had to find her.

I was standing as I looked around, "Bella?" I yelled. "Please be alive."

I turned around in circles trying to find my love.

"Bella?" No answer.

"Edward." I turned to the voice.

"Rosalie?" I questioned, I started to run toward the voice.

"Over here."

I ran toward her. I could smell three distinct smells. There was Rosalie, Emmett...and my love.

Well her blood at least.

I went into a small cave that was on the side of the cliff. "Where is she?" I asked before even seeing them.

I saw Rosalie kneeling over my love, she was cleaning her. I noticed Bella's clothes off to the side. She must have stripped Bella down to clean her cuts better. I didn't think anything of it, I just wanted Bella to be safe.

I knelt down beside Rosalie as she was cleaning a cut that was on Bella's side. "How is she?" I noticed Bella's labored breathing.

"I was able to catch her after she had hit the side of the cliff twice. She passed out right after I caught her, I think she has a few broken ribs and her left arm is shattered." We were the only two, other than Carlisle, who have been to medical school.

"We need to get her out of here. I need to bring her to Carlisle."

Rosalie shook her head, "No, she is too hurt to be moved at such a distance. Emmett already took off to get sutures and possibly Carlisle if he can find him at a decent time. We need to seal up her wounds as soon as possible."

I had never been so thankful for Rosalie's medical training. I have been through medical school but at the moment my mind was everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

"Thank you Rosalie." I muttered as I watched my Bella struggle to breath. I wanted to cry from seeing her in so much pain. This was all my fault.

"It's no problem. I heard you guys yelling. I ran to the bottom of the cliff and was about to jump up when I heard Bella's scream. I quickly jumped up to catch her." Rosalie turned over to me. "You already know my view on changing her, but I know she wants to be changed. You are happy when you are with her, I can't stop your happiness."

I knew she was referring to me changing Bella now. "Let's wait till Carlisle gets here. He will be able to tell if we can save her." I said to Rosalie. I didn't want to lose Bella but I didn't want to make her become something I hated. It wasn't fair.

Emmett came in with a stiff stretcher. "I called Carlisle. He is in an emergency surgery at the hospital right now. I found a ranger station not far off, it had a stiff stretcher, we can bring Bella to the house or the hospital on this."

Rosalie nodded, "Did you bring the suture kits?"

"Yes. They only had one at the station. Luckily no one was there so I just took them." He pulled it out of his back pocket.

Rosalie went to work suturing up the huge gash on Bella's side. "That should do until we can get to the house and clean it out and hopefully stop the bleeding fully." She said.

All three of us lifted Bella up together in hopes to not move her around too much. We gently placed Bella on the stretcher and strapped her in. Emmett grabbed the stretcher at Bella's feet as I grabbed it at her head. "Let's go." I said as we started to run through the trees.

We were running for about twenty minutes when I heard Bella moan. I didn't want her to wake up for this. "What's going on?" she mumbled. She looked around in a daze, "did I die?"

"No love, you are very much alive." I told her.

"Where am I?"

"In the woods, we are taking you to Carlisle."

"Am I going to die?" she asked.

"No, I will do everything to make sure you stay alive."

"Everything?"

"Yes and I mean everything love. Please rest, we will be there soon." I said, glad I couldn't cry at the moment. If I could, I was sure my face would be drenched with tear stains.

Rosalie ran ahead of us, in hopes that she could make sure Carlisle was ready for what he was about to deal with. If I knew I was strong enough, I would just change her but I wanted her to complete school, I wanted her to live as much like a human as possible.

I heard Rosalie on her phone. When she hung up, she came back around toward us. "You have to bring her to the hospital. Carlisle said from the sound of it he won't be able to work on her at home. He needs the medical supplies at the hospital."

"Alright." We veered our course toward the hospital instead of the house.

When we got close to the hospital we started to run slower at human speed. We got through the door; the secretary was staring at us as we made it look like we had been running a long distance. "She accidentally tripped on a rock and fell off a cliff. I need Dr. Cullen here now." Rosalie said before I could explain what happened. Carlisle already knew we were on our way so he probably made sure he wasn't going to be busy.

The secretary quickly grabbed the loud speaker, "Code blue, we have a code blue. Dr. All Come."

Dr. All Come was a reference to say any medical personnel not busy should come immediately to help. Carlisle was the first to come down the hall, already knowing that we were on our way.

He saw two nurses coming out, "We need a stretcher, IV, X-ray machine, and morphine now." He yelled at the nurses as they ran off. He had already gotten the story from Rosalie but to play along he had to ask, "What happened?"

"She tripped while we were hiking and fell off a cliff. We couldn't get to her right away." Rosalie said again.

The nurses came out with a stretcher as Emmett and I placed Bella's flat stretcher on it.

He looked over at me, '_How far are you willing to go to save her?' _he thought, knowing my views on changing her.

I looked down at the nearly dead girl, "Do whatever it takes to get her back to me. No matter the cost."

Carlisle nodded, "Get her down to room 142, we are going to start full body x-rays and clean up her cuts. We will go into emergency surgery as soon as the x-rays are developed and we know what we are dealing with. Make sure she isn't bleeding internally." His medical side was taking over as he demanded orders to all his nurses.

They started to run down the hall as other nurses and another doctor quickly joined them.

I knew she was in good hands but it still hurt me to not be able to see her right now. I sat down in the waiting room with Rosalie and Emmett on either side of me. I ran my fingers through my hair as I started to whine, "Why me? I tried so hard. I should have been able to control myself."

"It isn't your fault man. She's with Carlisle now, you know she will live."

I looked over at him, "How can I be sure?" I asked.

"Do you think Carlisle will let her die easily?" Rosalie asked. "He found us all when we were dying and he tried everything and look at us now."

I nodded, I knew Carlisle wouldn't let her die.

"I just don't get one thing." Emmett said. "Alice and Jasper had found you. They text us saying they did. Why didn't they stop you?"

"I…Jasper…" I couldn't say it. "Jasper told me that I can fight it myself. I had to gain control. He held Alice back from saving Bella; she said Bella would die if she didn't help. I think she's right." I wrapped my hand around the arm of the chair, we started to hear the arm cracking. "I am going to kill Jasper if Bella dies."

"Let go of the chair, we don't need to give anymore explanations." Emmett said to me as I tried to relax.

Rosalie pat my back, "Don't listen to Alice, the future can change. We all know her visions aren't exact."

I looked up when I heard the sliding door open to the emergency room. Alice and Jasper stood at the door. Emmett started to hold my arm in case I got up.

What we didn't expect was Rosalie to stand up for me. "You." She yelled making everyone in the waiting room look up. "You ass." She yelled pushing Jasper back. He took it without looking at her. He kept his eyes to the ground, guilt was pouring off of him.

"Be nice." Alice said coming between the two. "Bella's getting help now."

"That doesn't stop it from being right. We are supposed to help each other not let another get killed."

"Excuse me." The cop that worked at the hospital came between them. He must have been called down by the secretary. "I am going to have to ask you two to step outside and talk about this quietly.

Rosalie nodded, "Oh yeah, we are taking this up outside." She said grabbing Jasper's collar. Emmett got up and ran over and released his wife's grasp on Jasper.

"Babe, we aren't going to solve anything by getting arrested for fighting." He said trying to calm his wife down. "Carlisle is going through enough, he doesn't need to worry about us being in jail."

"I'm sorry." Jasper let out, looking up for the first time. "I really am. I thought Edward was strong enough. I honestly thought he could control himself."

I couldn't take his apology, not now. I went back to my seat and sat. If I had stayed any closer to Jasper, I would have gone after him.

"Just leave." I heard Rosalie say to him. "I don't want to see you ever again."

"Rose, babe, don't say things out of anger." Emmett said, still holding her.

"I'm not saying it out of anger, I mean it."

Alice pulled Jasper to the doors, "We will be at the house." She said as they walked out. I heard Alice's thought, _He really is sorry_. I felt guilty for being so harsh on him after they left. Although, I don't know if I could ever forgive him.

Three hours had passed when Carlisle came out of the huge double doors looking down to the ground. "Edward." He muttered. He sound so melancholy. I didn't like this. He was blocking his thoughts from me.

"What?" I asked walking over to him the best human pace I could.

"Come with me." He said. "You guys, can you call Charlie and ask him to come to the hospital?" He asked looking to Rosalie and Emmett.

I had been so distraught that I had forgotten to call Charlie, her father, to the hospital.

"Yes we can." Rosalie said.

"Thank you guys. Edward come with me." Carlisle said, turning around and walking through the doors. I followed suit. I was trying to figure out what he was about to tell me. "She's in here, but you aren't going to like it." Carlisle warned.

I held my breath expecting the worse but still praying for the best.

_**Sooooo…I kinda don't have anything written beyond this. I thought I had finished the whole story but I stopped it here for some reason. So I will let my reader's decide. What will happen next? **_

_**Please review and let me know!**_


	10. I Promise

_Title: Who is This?_

_Chapter 9: I Promise_

Carlisle opened the door for me allowing me to go in first. I walked into the room. I could hear several beeps of machines and a breathing machine. I went over to Bella. If it wasn't for her smell, I may not have recognized her. Her face was contortioned poorly. Carlisle was an emergency surgeon not a plastic surgeon but I knew no amount of plastic surgery could get rid of the disproportioned look of her face. I still loved her though, even as she slept. She had a breathing tube going up her nose and an oxygen mask over her mouth, forcing oxygen into her lungs.

I felt a hard lump in my throat as I place my hand in hers. There was no grasp from her, no sign she was alive except the light thump of her heart.

"What do you think?" I asked Carlisle as he stayed silent.

"She's in a lot of pain." Carlisle told me.

"Will she live?"

"She won't want to live." Carlisle said. "You are looking at several years of therapy for her. It's not Rosalie's fault but when she caught her, her arm accidentally hit into Bella's back, I think that may have led to the severed part of the vertebrae. Her L2 and L3 were split in half. I didn't think the split that I saw was possible. I expect her to be half paralyzed when she wakes. After therapy for a few years, she would probably be able to walk using a walker."

I just stared at Bella's pained face as Carlisle kept talking.

"I can see where she had hit the side of the cliff. Her arm is just as bad as Rosalie said. If we don't do something soon, we will have to amputate it. Her lungs keep filling with fluid repeatedly and I have already had to tap the liquid out three times within the past three hours. Soon, I will have to do it again. Edward…" Carlisle stopped speaking.

"I know, I was just hoping for a different outcome." I sighed, cupping Bella's cheek.

"I'm sorry, I did all I could. But you are looking at a long term recovery and plenty of pain to go with it. I don't think she deserves that."

I nodded, "I know." We both heard out in the waiting room, Charlie had just ran into the ER asking to see his daughter.

"I need to tap the liquid out before Charlie sees her. I don't need him seeing this." Carlisle said. I nodded as he grabbed the necessary supplies. I helped him by holding the bottle that the liquid was going to run into. I watched helplessly as Carlisle stuck a heavy needle into Bella's chest. We watched as a light red liquid flew through the tubes and into the container that I was holding. It was a mixture of blood and other fluids found in the body. We could hear as her lungs clear and she could breathe much easier, but for how much longer?

"I'm going to go get Charlie and have him come up to see her. Take out the needle when it is done filling the container. Please decide by tonight what we should do."

"Yeah." Was all I could say.

Carlisle walked out of the room as I watched the last of the liquid fill the container in my hands. I did this to her. I wasn't strong enough. I should have been able to stop myself.

I went over to take out the needle. When I did, I heard Bella start to groan. "Edward?" she asked blinking as she looked at me. "Where am I?"

"The hospital." I said softly, putting the container on the ground. I quickly put the needle in the 'sharps' box next to her bed. Bella's face scrunched up. "What's wrong love?" 

"It hurts." She whimpered.

"I know." I went over to the morphine machine, pushing the button for it to give her a little more. Perhaps that could help her. I went back over to her cupping her cheek. "I'm so sorry. I understand if you never forgive me for what I did to you."

"Why would you say that?" She asked. Her voice was muffled from the oxygen mask but it still sound beautiful.

"Look at you, you wouldn't be like this if I wasn't here."

"That's not true. Like you said, I'm a danger magnet." She forced a smile but it faded fast.

"No, it's not your fault any of this happened."

"Edward, I meant what I said back at the cliff. I forgive you. I honestly do. I will always love you and sometimes you have to forgive someone even if they hurt you."

"What if I was strong enough? What if Alice could have helped? What if Jasper would have helped? What if…."

Bella laughed, "Life is filled with what ifs. What you should be asking is why not. I said I forgive you and I forgive Alice and I forgive Jasper. You can't hold grudges."

I straightened up at that name. "I can't forgive him."

"Why not?"

"He could have stopped this; instead, he kept Alice and himself away from helping."

Bella let out a light hearted laugh. "Edward, I'm sure he would never do something to hurt anyone. He thought he was helping and he did."

"How?"

"If you hadn't dropped me from that cliff, then you wouldn't have broken the hold." I couldn't believe that she figured out that I had broken the hold in her weakened state. Who's to say I hadn't and I would go after her again? Bella smiled before letting out a cough, I helped her to sit up a few inches from the bed as her coughing increased. She lay back in the bed, "It hurts." She muttered again.

"Just relax." Carlisle and Charlie were coming now.

The door busted open as I stood aside allowing Charlie full access to his daughter. Charlie fell at the side of her bed from the looks of her. "Bella." He muttered grabbing her arm harshly.

"Please be careful with her Chief Swan, she's in a lot of pain." Carlisle reminded him.

"Dad." Bella said weakly. She let out a smile that I didn't think she could muster but somehow was able to.

They say you know when your time has come. They say you can always tell when this will be the last time you see your loved ones, did she know that?

"Oh Bella, I left work as soon as I got the call." He was holding back tears.

"Don't cry dad." Bella said to him, making her tear up. "I love you."

"Why would you go near a cliff to begin with? What were you thinking?" His fatherly instincts kicked in.

"Sorry dad." Bella winced away.

"Sorry to yell." Charlie mentioned as he lowered his voice.

"You weren't yelling." Bella was so weak. I wanted to tell her to stop talking but I knew this would be her last conversation with her father, we all knew.

I heard Charlie's thoughts; Carlisle had told him that Bella only had a few hours left. Carlisle was planning on changing her tonight. I just had to give the word and we had to come up with a way to get Charlie away before that and put another body that looks like her in her place.

"I can't lose you." Charlie said. "I lost your mom and now I'm going to lose you." He released the tears that he was holding in. Her mom was still in Bella's life but it never occurred to me that Renee had left Charlie, she left him alone.

"I just want to say that I love you more than anything else in the world. Please tell mom I said the same to her." Bella said as she closed her eyes, no doubt the morphine was kicking in again. If I could cry, I would have at this site.

I couldn't take it. I walked over to Charlie and knelt down, whispering in his ear, "May I talk to you in private?"

Charlie looked over at me then back at his daughter.

"Please. It will only take a second." I said.

Charlie got up and walked to the other side of the room with me. While the room wasn't big, I knew it was enough to get us away from Bella's hearing. I didn't know if Carlisle would approve but Charlie had to know.

"Charlie what if I could promise that I could do something to make Bella better, but in exchange, you won't ever see Bella or my family ever again." I heard Carlisle on the other side of the door as he let out a coughing sound, reminding me to be careful what I say.

"I don't understand." Charlie said.

I looked him in the eyes, "I can help your daughter Mr. Swan. I can make her feel better within the week. BUT in exchange she can never see you or Renee again. My whole family will have to move. We will disappear out of your life. It will be as if we never existed."

"What are you going to do to her?"

"I can't say."

"She will live though?" he asked as he took a peak at his daughter.

"Kinda."

"Kinda?"

"She will walk amongst the world with my family. You will just have to trust us." I said to him.

This was the hardest decision for anyone. To be able to live the rest of your life, trusting that someone you love is alive but having no way to see them.

Charlie nodded, "I don't know."

"It is either that or she will die tonight. Carlisle had told me that Bella doesn't have much time to live. Can you trust me?"

"I don't want to trust you." He sighed, "But I do trust you but are you sure there's no hope for her where I can still see her?"

"There can be hope if you allow us to take her. I can't guarantee you will ever see her again."

Charlie nodded, "Can I say goodbye alone?"

"Yes. I'll leave." I walked out of the room closing the door behind me.

I could hear Charlie on the inside of the door.

"Bella?" He muttered. "Bella?"

"Yes?" she asked.

"You will be safe." He said to her in a more hopeful voice. He was happy and yet saddened at the same time.

"What was that?" She was sounding worse as time went on.

"This will be the last time I see you. I'm so sorry that I can't do anything else for you. I feel horrible. I'm supposed to be your father and here I am, the one who's crying. No one else is. I can't help you."

"Dad, I love you. No matter what happens."

Carlisle came over to me, "That was a bold move you did to tell him that much."

"I had to say something. He was in a lot of pain." I said. "It will mean a lot to him to know that his daughter is safe and we won't have to fake her death."

Carlisle nodded, "We will leave tonight. Alice already has everyone packing."

"Thank you. I don't know how to repay you guys for all this." I said.

"I know a way."

"What?"

"Forgive Jasper, he was just trying to help. Alice called me and told me what happened. You need to tell him that you didn't mean your words. You don't know how badly you hurt him."

I was about to give my side when the door opened. I turned around to see Charlie.

Charlie stepped out; he held his arms to him tightly as if trying to keep himself together. "Please keep my daughter safe. Protect her with your life and make sure she has no regrets in this world. Make sure she lives for a long time."

"I will." I said to him. "She will do just fine." I had never wanted to see a grown man cry like this, it was heart wrenching.

Charlie wrapped his arms around me as I hugged him back. "Thank you. I will write off the papers for her to be able to leave the hospital." He whispered.

Then he walked off, I knew it was hard for him. I felt horrible, making him know that his only daughter was alive but in a place he won't ever know. Maybe I can have Bella call him one day. I turned back to the room. Carlisle was already taking the machines off of Bella. This was it; we were taking her out of here and off into the night.

Carlisle gently picked Bella up in his arms, walking to the door. "She should be fine until we get her home; I gave her some morphine before I took her off the machine."

I nodded, welcome to the three longest days of my life.


End file.
